The Berry Collector
by Irene K
Summary: Jurai's trees' new berry collector makes an unexpected day a battle of a century...
1. Default Chapter

THE BERRY COLLECTOR: Part 1  
___________________________  
  
"Hime-sama! Hime-sama!"   
Sasami spun around, Ryoohki leaping off her shoulder. "Azaka? Kamidake?" She smiled at the two. "Is there something wrong?"  
Azaka and Kamidake gave a warm smile to the princess. "Your dear father - the king - has chosen some new berry collectors. It is you who is to decide the next berry collector," they explained together.  
"Kamidake and I will be in the Royal Family Room if you need us."  
"Thank you, Azaka, Kamidake. I will be on my way," Sasami said.  
The two bowed to Sasami and walked back to the Royal Family Room. Sasami watched them leave and then turned to Ryoohki. "Hey, Ryoohki, I bet you wanna carrot, right?" Feeding Ryoohki helped Sasami calm down from stress of being a princess, soon to be queen.  
"Myaaaa!!" Ryoohki mewed, jumping for the carrot dangling in the air from Sasami's hand. Sinking her teeth into the orange substance, it fell from the blue-haired princess's hand and onto the ground, taking Ryoohki with it.   
Sighing, Sasami walked slowly to the Imperial Dining Room where a commotion was going on. "I'm a princess... I have to do what I must do! I must do my duties of a princess... It's simple! Just choose someone."  
As she entered the room filled with oddly-clothed people, Sasami took a seat next to her sister Aeka in her throne. Ryoohki rested on a armrest of the throne.  
"As duty of future queen," Aeka spoke up, "it is my task to have to choose a berry collector. On behalf of Princess Sasami, we will be a fair princess and select."   
Firstly, a feast was served. Wine for Aeka and the king, meat for everyone else and a royal princess drink (non-alchoholic ^^) for Sasami and Ryoohki. After that, the choosing was to begin.  
Aeka chose one elder girl about the age of 18 whilst Sasami chose a beautiful young girl her age. She had blue hair just like her put in two messy buns. There was a green, triangular-shaped symbol on her head and bright red eyes. She wore a gem-happy outfit with beige and green leaves hanging off her shoulder. She gave a cute smile and curtsy to the king of Jurai. He slightly bowed his head, but no smile.  
After that, the two girls were to have a competition. It would take place at the Royal Family Room where all the trees of the people of Jurai were. The rules of the game was to be the first to reach the bottom tree. If you fell, tripped, hesitated or was too slow, you lost and the other won.   
It seemed quite easy for both the girls, but one had to win...  
The young girl Sasami had chosen swiftly maneuvered through the strange, tree labryinth, jumping from one tree to the next. Her name was Tikal Yume.   
The elder girl Aeka chose glided from one tree's platform to the next. She grinned as she began to get ahead. Her soft yellow hair blew back behind her. The long strands whipped as she breezed by Tikal. Her outfit consisted of bells, making a chiming sound as she hopped. Himemi Kawaii was her name.   
As Tikal tried to make her small body go faster, she had an idea. She jumped off the platform and began falling faster and faster towards the bottom. Soon enough, she caught up with Himemi and quickly balanced her body onto a tree's platform. She repeated this move several times to keep up with her challenger.  
Himemi and Tikal suddenly began to cooperate into a "dancing" way of reaching the bottom. The two kept taking each other's spots on the platforms. Finally, Tikal tipped off of a platform and began to use her technique of falling. Himemi quickly followed her down.  
Who would win to become Jurai's berry collector?  
  
***  
  
"Hime-sama!" Azaka and Kamidake exclaimed together.  
"Hai, Azaka, Kamidake?"   
"We have the winner announcement to make. Tikal Yume, age 11, has become the new berry collector. You must visit her," Azaka explained.  
"It's your father's orders," Kamidake finished. The men escorted the princess to the Royal Family Room where Tikal stood timidly. "We leave you here, Hime-sama," Kamidake said.  
Azaka and his partner bowed politely then stood outside the door.  
"Congratulations!" Sasami cried out, happily bouncing towards the shy girl. "I'm Princess Sasami, as you might already know." She grinned at Tikal.  
"H-hi," Tikal whispered. She smiled weakly. "I've never been able to meet you, but...but now, I am so delighted by your presence, Your Highness."  
Sasami winked. "If we're gonna be friends, call me Sasami, okay?"  
"O-okay..."  
Sasami giggled. The girls began to talk and bond more and more. A sad look on Sasami's face abruptly appeared. "Tikal? I won't be able to play later. I have to go back to Earth and get my family."  
Tikal cocked her head a little. "Isn't this your family, thought? The Jurai royal family?"  
Sasami giggled again. "No, no. I met them when I visited Earth one time to get my sister who was stranded there. That's when I met the Earthlings."   
"Sasami, Ryoohki's waiting." Aeka stepped in the room.   
"Oh, Aeka! I'll be there in a minute," Sasami replied. She waved and said a good-by to Tikal, then left the Royal Family Room. She went inside the ship Ryoohki and left Jurai.  
"I can't wait," Sasami said to Ryoohki as she watched Jurai turn into a tiny little ball in space, sparkling brightly. She spotted a new small ball. This one was green, blue and white. "Earth..."  
As soon as Ryoohki landed in the familiar spot, Sasami exited her and rushed to the Masaki household.   
"TENCHI-NII-CHAN!!!" Sasami called.  
The door opened and another familiar face popped out. She had red hair, emerald-green eyes and a strange-looking outfit. "Sasami! How are you?"   
Another face popped out above Professor Washu's. "Sasami! How was Jurai?"   
"Great! Hey, Washu-san, Ryoko?" Sasami asked. "Will you come with me to Jurai to meet the new berry collector?"  
Washu thought one moment. "I don't think I can go. I have some projects to finish up in the lab."   
"I'm fine!" Ryoko said immediately. She wanted to get away from Earth and see space again.  
Sasami gave a worried look. "Well, no acting like a space pirate, okay? My odo-san says it's okay, but just behave..."  
"No prob!"  
"Where's Tenchi?" Sasami wanted to know.  
Washu pointed towards the carrot fields. "Off working."   
"Thanks, Washu!" Sasami rushed towards the fields while Ryoko and Washu watched the little girl dash through the pathway. "Tenchi-nii-chan, I'm coming!"  
As soon as she reached the carrot fields, she wasn't even panting or breathing hard. "Onii-chan!" she cried, scanning the fields for him. As soon as she caught sight of her so-called brother, she practically jumped on his back.  
"Ah! Ah! Sasami-chan!" Tenchi hugged Sasami.   
"Tenchi-nii-chan, will you come with me to Jurai?"  
  
After a while of talking, the whole family (except for Katsuhito and Nobuyuki) went to Jurai to meet the new berry collector. Yet, they had no idea what would kind of chaos would occur. . . 


	2. The Berry Collector: Part 2

THE BERRY COLLECTOR: Part 2  
___________________________  
  
"Tenchi-nii-chan," Sasami said, tugging at Tenchi's shirt.   
"Mm?"  
"I can't wait for you to meet her! She's very nice and I think that she'll make a very honest, pure and dutiful berry collector, don't you agree?" Sasami giggled. "Oh, right. You wouldn't know since you haven't met her yet!"   
"Well," Tenchi said, smiling down at the girl. "From what I hear, it sounds like Tikal Yume is a very good girl like you. Not to mention look like you, too."   
Ryoko hovered over to Tenchi. "Hey, hey, what are you two talking about?" she asked and rested her arm on Tenchi's shoulder. She gave Sasami a wink.   
"Tenchi-nii-chan and I were talking about Tikal-chan," Sasami answered.  
"Well, well," Ryoko said, chuckling. "I hope she's a tough one. I like girls who are tough and are willing for a little — " She cleared her throat. "Erm, willing for a little, er, uh, sake or alchohol! Under-age drinkers should have a little fun!"  
Sasami gave Ryoko a look. "But you're OVER age! You should stop convincing ME for sake."  
Tenchi agreed with Sasami. "Although it might taste really good at times. . .I have to agree with Sasami-chan, eh, Ryoko? Ryoko???"  
"Hic! Oh, Tennnnnnnchi hic! Lez geh druhk. . .on. . .thake, hic!" Ryoko's face was a bright red. She fell onto the floor, snoring. Aeka walked over, angered.   
"Tenchi-sama, you should really stop spending time around a demon like this," Aeka said in a mad voice, nudging Ryoko onto her stomach with her foot. Ryoko continued to snore rudely as Tenchi and Sasami talked on about Tikal, Aeka looked on out through Ryoohki's window and Washu — well, my, my! What was Washu-san doing?  
"TENNNNCHIIII!!!! I found the cure for getting drunk! This JUST might be the thing for kids and all under-age drinkers!" She drank a sip of the odd, green goop inside her cup and then took a large gulp of sake. No, Washu didn't get drunk! Yay! But. . .  
A large explosion was heard. The ship began to fall apart.  
"MYAAAAKKKKKK!!!!" Ryoohki cried.  
"Ryoohki!" Washu shouted. "Attack with our missiles!"  
Ryoohki managed to get out a puff of smoke. She continously tried to attack the anonymus enemy ship, but nothing seemed to be working. "MYAAAA!!!"  
"Sasami!" Tenchi shouted, hugging Sasami in protection.  
"Kyaaaaa! Tenchi-nii-chan! Ryo-chan! Onii-san! Ryoko! Washu-san!" Tsunami was projected from Sasami's small body, hovering over her.   
Tenchi she ordered. Quickly! Try to use Light Hawk Wings on the ship! You can do it!  
"Mm!" Tenchi transformed then tried to protect the ship with Light Hawk Wings. A slight projection appeared, but quickly disappeared. Ryoohki continued to fall into the blackness, the enemy ship close behind.   
  
***  
  
"T-Tenchi-nii-chan. . ?"  
"Ungh. . ."  
Tenchi, wake up! Open your eyes. . . Tsunami disappeared, Sasami conscious again. She put a hand on Tenchi's back. Tenchi slowly opened his eyes to see a everyone else looking over him. They had crash landed onto a mysterious, far away planet, the enemy ship gone, or so they thought. . .  
"The enemy's gone, Tenchi-sama! Daijobu desuka?" Aeka asked frantically.  
"Mm. . . My head. . . Where's Ryoko-san?" he asked, noticing someone was missing.  
"She's out looking for enemies, just in case," Sasami noted. Ryoohki was now a little girl and injured.   
"Tenchi-nii-chawn," Ryoohki said quietly. "Mya!" she cried out in pain, holding her leg.  
"Ryo-chan!" Sasami cried out, rushing to the cabbit's side. She nursed Ryoohki's leg.  
"Ryoohki-chan, daijobu?" Tenchi asked. Ryoohki blushed. He patted her head gently. "I'm praying for you to get okay, Ryoohki-chan!" He winked at her and she blushed yet again. "When we get to Jurai, we'll heal you all the way till you can fight again!" She raised a fist playfully.  
"Demo, Tenchi-nii-chan, Ryoohki just can't transform yet. Even her assimilation abilities are a little messed up. We just might be stranded here — kyaaa!!!!" Sasami screamed, a loud explosion behind her.   
Aeka screamed loudly, running towards Tenchi a far distance. She shrieked yet again when a small light ball exploded right in front of her feet. She fell into Tenchi's arms. Tenchi made a barrier of his arms around Aeka, Sasami and Ryoohki. A large ship landed behind them in the odd bunch of trees. Just then, he remembered Washu wasn't with them!  
"WASHUUU!!!" he cried. "RYOKOOOOO! WHERE ARE YOU??!"  
A loud whirring sound cut him off. Then a hooded girl jumped out. The whirring stopped and the ship disappeared. The small figure teleported towards the group. "A~hahahahaha! You fools!!! You think you could get away?"  
"Dare?!" Tenchi demanded.  
"O~hohohohohoho!" The figure threw off her cloak to reveal a young girl with blue hair. It was wrapped back into a long, high ponytail. She had a symbol on her forehead. She was pretty small and looked Sasami's age. Come to think of it, she looked LIKE Sasami!   
"I am the storm of stars showering on my enemies! I am the fire that defeats lightening! I am the breeze of the sakura! I am grade A assassin, LAKIT EMUY!"  



End file.
